Hydrocarbon fields include production wells through which hydrocarbons are produced. Sometimes, the fields include injection wells through which fluids are flowed into the hydrocarbon fields to produce hydrocarbons through the production wells. Operating a hydrocarbon field can include, among other things, controlling fluid flow through the wells in the field.